1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a notepad which comprises a stack of notes joined along a rear edge, for example by strips of pressure-sensitive adhesive, and to a process for its production.
2. Description of Related Art
Notepads in which usually 50 or 100 notes of in each case square or rectangular cross section are stacked one on top of the other in such a way that the pad as a whole is given a cuboidal shape are known. The notes are held together in the pad for example by gluing their rear edges in the pad, with the result that in each case one or more notes can be removed from the pad by tearing away from the gluing (the Lumbeck method of adhesive bonding).
Another way of joining the notes to form a notepad is that each note is coated on its rear side with a strip parallel to the edge of a releasable, self-adhesive pressure-sensitive adhesive (pressure-sensitive adhesive bonding). In this case, each note can be removed from the stack, simply by pulling off a note from the notes lying thereunder in the stack, and detachably stuck again onto another surface. For such a notepad comprising self-adhesive pressure-sensitive adhesive notes it is necessary that each note consisting of paper is provided on its upper side with a release coating, acting as a release aid for the adhesive, and on its underside with a primer coating, as the bonding agent for the pressure-sensitive adhesive.
Advertising long ago discovered such notepads as a preferred advertising medium. For this purpose, the individual notes bear an advertising imprint, for example close to the front edge. If all the notes of a notepad are fanned, for example with the thumb from bottom to top, and the individual notes are allowed to return again into their planar position by upward movement of the thumb, an advertising text on each note appears to the observer.